


There's always room for one more

by 0ya_script4



Series: Voltron: Legendary Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Fluff and Angst, Hance - Freeform, Happy Ending, Hunk and Lance, M/M, Modern AU, Polyamory, a side of Klance, everyone loves everyone, shklance - Freeform, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ya_script4/pseuds/0ya_script4
Summary: Shiro and Lance are in a relationship.... but so isn't Shiro and Keith....and now Lance and Hunk? Wait, what?





	There's always room for one more

To Shiro, it was the best thing in his life to happen. He had a loving boyfriend who adored to be around him, took him out on dates, cuddled with him, listened to his worries and let him hold him sexually when they both were in the mood. Shiro could have never asked for a better partner than Lance.

Lance felt the same way. Lance felt loved and cherished and like he belonged in Shiro's arms. Lance would love nothing more than be able to cuddle with Shiro after a hard day working at the office (a personality drainer) and he liked to rant to Shiro how being in an all female workspace shouldn't be as toxic and life threatening as it is for him.

* * *

 

The two started dating their third year in college. They were in the same classes because Shiro waited a few years before he decided to enroll, wanting to get some money and work ethic under his belt before he decided to go to school for, potentially, something he would never get a job in. Shiro entered when he was just turning 23 and Lance was a fresh 19-year-old. Shiro was roommates with no one, the school giving him a double but treating it as if it were a single and Lance was in the 'gender equality' building because a friend called in a favor because they didn't want to be rooming with a stranger, so Lance was roomed with his bestie Pidge. They didn't really see much of each other, and to Shiro, it was a sad story. He wanted Lance, the second he saw Lance he was in love with the complexion and the way Lance held himself around others. It made even Shiro confident, and that alone took a lot.

Back in college, Shiro was ashamed of his body. His decisions had plastered scars and bruises all over his body. He even lost an arm because of his childish mistakes. Shiro didn't like being around people because he was afraid that through his sweaters and jackets they'd be able to tell that he had a prosthetic, or on the occasion when his stump ached he had to go without it and allow it some air. Those days he really dreaded.

 

It was on one of the prosthetic-less days that he officially met Lance. Shiro was a stumbling mess, he felt completely off balance and ended up falling in a ditch on his back, his books everywhere and his pride down the drain with his homework. He wasn't going to get up, he was originally going to chill out in the ditch and not bother with getting up until tomorrow or even the weekend.

"That was quite the wipeout," he heard the angelic voice that he'd trained his ears to hear at from a distance, right next to his head. Shiro looked to his left to see Lance extending a hand to help him up, "Want to teach me how to do that?" Lance laughed after his question. Shiro just kind of stared at Lance, his right hand extended and his smile whiter than Shiro's complexion (but that's a bad comparison right now because Shiro lay as red as a tomato). Shiro stared for a second and then Lance sighed, "Sorry my bad," and he switched hands. Shiro wanted to cry, not because he was embarrassed but because this blessed boy is trying to help and being too cute doing so! Like, how is that even fair??

"T-Thanks..." Shiro said taking the hand and sitting up. He went to ask Lance something but he was on his feet the next second and watching Lance pick up his stuff and putting it in his backpack. Lance was laughing and talking to the books as if scolding them and filling the air with conversation.

"Want me to walk you to class so I can pick you up out of the next ditch you swan dive into?"

"I was actually heading to my dorm room..."

"Oh, were do you live?" Lance motioned for them to walk in the direction of the two Sophomore dorms.

"The Galaxy building,"

"Really?! What floor??" Lance walked to the left of Shiro as if to be able to grab him if he fell again

"Second..."

"Me too! After last year I was really glad that Pidge wanted to move to the Galaxy dorms, but I swear I'd know if you lived on that floor. I make it my duty to know all the hot guys on campus."

"Right--" _Wait!_ Shiro had to stop his sentence. Was his hardcore crush for a whole year really hitting on him?? Shiro felt his heart jump into his throat and camp out there. Nothing he wanted to say came out, he felt like throwing up but, like, in a good way?

That sold it for Shiro. He and Lance started to do a lot of things together, and it kind of bothered Shiro when he saw Lance's time be taken up by others, but it also warmed his heart. He found out that Lance was bisexual and he told Lance that he was gay. But Shiro had yet to tell Lance the most important thing about him. Shiro was too afraid to tell Lance, like what if Lance didn't like it? What if Lance wanted to stop being friends with him? What if Lance was disgusted? What if rumors started because of it? What if Lance began to hate him because Shiro is poly?

Shiro waited until their third year to come out to Lance. He waited to tell Lance that he wanted him... but maybe also another guy? Lance was confused, he didn't understand the purpose of several partners, he got like the attraction of sleeping around, but why be together-together with several people? Over two months Shiro and Lance slowly became a couple. Lance accepting Shiro as Poly but making sure Shiro understood that he would not be a fling on the side. Lance would get first "dibs" on Shiro for date night, he'd get to meet some of Shiro's dates (or the ones that came to the dorm room when Lance was sleeping over), and in turn, Lance got a really nice snuggle buddy and a good venting partner.

They were both having the time of their life. Being together in college, and even after college. Lance got a job at a customer service hotline, him becoming the first male to work there for longer than a week before quitting and Shiro went into his field of study as a Surgeon. They bought a medium sized house with two bedrooms, two bathrooms and a really nice kitchen (and obviously a living room and other necessities).

Life with each other was bliss.

* * *

 

"Lance, I'm home!" Shiro called, looking to his watch slightly wincing not realizing it was ten at night already on a Sunday and Lance has an early day tomorrow. Shiro quietly took his shoes off and entered the house, the living room the first thing he walked into, the T.V. off and the couch bare, then he looked to his left where the kitchen was brightly lit. Shiro looked to his caramel man swaying his hips to a song that was playing in his headphones which were gently placed over Lance's seemingly dampened hair. Shiro walked behind Lance and grabbed onto Lance's headphones, slipping them down Lance's neck and earning a yelp from Lance who turned around quicker than a straight man who walked into a gay strip bar. Shiro planted a kiss on Lance's lips before they could protest anything. "What are you still doing up? Don't you have an early day tomorrow?"

"Well, 'Hello' to you too Shiro," Lance said letting out a breath and placing his hand over his heart as if to calm it down

"Sorry to scare you," Shiro laughed a little as he settled his hands on Lance's hips

"No you're not," Lance said in a mumble returning the kiss Shiro had given him, just a little shorter lived. "And I got an email that tomorrow is a "holiday" because Janet is finally having her baby, so I don't have work."

"I'm glad to hear that," Shiro said with a smile as he stuffed his face in the crook of Lance's neck and took a deep breath

"What's up, you're acting a little weird?"

"Oh, I was out tonight," Shiro said, not really wanting to focus on the subject that he knew needed to be brought up

"Oh? How was the date?" Lance asked

"It went really well.... um..."

"Shiro," Lance said in a warning tone as if he were plotting to get the words out of Shiro one way or another

"It was with Keith,"

"Keith? Again? It's not like you to go on five dates with anyone."

"I know, I know... but I think I really like him. I think I want to see him seriously Thursday."

"You're... breaking up with me?" Lance said, tears coming out of no wear and falling down Lance's cheeks.

"Oh my goodness!" Shiro panicked "No, Not at all! Lance," Shiro grabbed Lance's hands in his own and brought them up to his mouth kissing them, and then moved to Lance's face leaving dozens of butterfly kisses all over Lance's face "I understand that this is a huge change from how we've lived our lives, but I honestly think the three of us can work."

"I... I don't know."

"I know you're not into multiple people in a relationship but.... why don't you meet him and decide for yourself? Why don't you go in my stead on Thursday and meet him?"

"Shiro... I..." Lance let out a sigh "I'll go for you, but if I don't like him--"

"Then I won't see him seriously, no problem with that."

Shiro tried to talk up this _Keith_ character for Lance. Shiro told Lance all his good attributes, that even thought he was a poor tattoo artist who's style was edgy. Lance was starting to feel confident with going on a date with Keith, Shiro telling his some stories and things that Keith either liked or didn't like. Lance hadn't been on a date with someone else in a LONG ass time. IT felt kind of.... wrong?

 

_-Thursday-_

"Table for two," Lance said

"Lance?" he heard his name being called within the restaurant that he just showed up at, "Over here."

Lance was five minutes early, he did not expect the man he was meeting here to be even earlier than him. Lance looked to the man that called for him.

He was not impressed.

Black skinny jeans with rips up the wazzoo, black converse with scribbles on the white toes and sides of it as if this boy couldn't even afford a notebook so he used his shoes and his eyeliner. His shirt, which was a 2000 Linkin Park band T-shirt that looked like he's worn it every day since, a tough leather jacket with small metal spikes on the shoulders, his hair which was straightened but still manages to curl at the back with its mullet-esque shape, covered by a maroon beanie. His face was the only thing Lance wanted to look at, it was actually not bad to look at. The liquid eyeliner was a little much, but everything else seemed timid and fine.

"You just going to stand there, or are you going to join me?" The boy said motioning to the seat.

Mad did they look like a pair. Lance questioned why he even dressed up for this date, let alone tried to look half decent if this was going to be his "competition".

"Sorry..." Lance said in a groan as he removes his suit jacket and sat down fiddling with his sky blue tie that Shiro asked him to wear. "Keith, right?" Lance extended his hand to the boy who just looked at it and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, so that makes you Lance."

 

Off to a great start. Lance felt his blood begin to boil, this was the complete opposite of him, sitting there and seeming to make fun of him. At least he tried looking decent for the date! At least he looked good, and _decent_ (he was not going to let that go), and not like some 20-something-year-old stuck in his edgy teen phase! Like what the heck?!

"Yeah," Lance said through his teeth now wanting to leave and tell Shiro that this was definitely not happening. That Lance and Keith would never be able to be in the same room again. Wait, is this dude wearing Axe Cologne?? What is he? 10?! "Nice to meet you... what do you think you're going to order?" Lance tried to get off the topic of wanting to rip Keith's head off and tried distracting himself with Food. Apparently, Shiro had a tab at this restaurant and told the staff that the two were going to dine on his tab so that they didn't have to worry about it.

"What I usually get." Keith answered shortly, "This is where Shiro and I usually go."

"Oh, is that so?" Lance snarled, trying to hold back his emotions. He was so done. He hadn't even been around this guy for five minutes and wanted to sprint home telling Shiro that this wasn't going to happen. That Lance hand never, even in high school, wanted to rip someone's head off so fast in meeting them.

Keith was a unique case, in more than one area.

"What are you planning to get?"

"Not sure," Lance said trying to stuff his face, and emotions, into the booklet of a menu, "Thinking about just getting it to go." Lance hinted that he didn't want to be here not-so-subtly

"Honestly, me too. I hate being in public, especially with a guy that can't even defend himself--"

"You're the skinny one here! I bet I can take you!" Lance accidentally raised his voice and then blushed to see that a few tables were looking their way

"I know three types of defense, you look like the only thing you can do is run your mouth."

"..." Lance bit his tongue

"Plus, Shiro is more apt to protect me. Seeing how he actually likes me." Lance mimicked Keith's words in his mind,

Lance felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he quickly pulled it out seeing that it was an OLD number that he didn't even think he still had in his phone, but who was he to say no to an old friend wanting to reconnect? Anything is better than this, right?

"I'm going to leave--"

"Wait, Lance," Keith said, stretching out a hand and then retracting it, "I understand."

"What?" Lance put his phone in his pocket and ignored the incessant vibrating

"I know it's weird... I never considered sleeping with another guy's boyfriend before... but I've also never met anyone as kind and gentle as Shiro. I know you care for him a lot and I know that it would be weird to add me--someone who is the total opposite of you--into the relationship... but... can we give it a chance?" Lance just kind of looked to Keith, he turned from total bastard to someone Lance could relate to in an instant. Lance had to think about it, he told Keith that they could try another date again, and they set up for Monday at supper time but at a more "them" type of spot and not more of a "Shiro trying to impress" spot.

Lance and Keith actually got along, they had their moments like anyone getting to know each other, but they got along more often than not. Lance ranted to Shiro about how bullheaded Keith usually was and tended to talk about him in a more "he's better than me" manner. Shiro was just giddy that Lance was almost as infatuated with this boy as he was.

After Lance and Keith's third or fourth date Lance allowed Shiro to see Keith seriously, as long as his attention wasn't taken away from Lance.

 

Which didn't last long... Lance didn't want to admit it, but by the sixth month of Shiro and Keith officially dating he felt like a "side hoe" more than anything. The Welcome mat got more attention that he did. He kind of expected Shiro to get distant, he knew that poly relationships were going to be a bad thing. You can't love everyone and pay as much attention to everyone as you want to. Someone was always going to be left out.

It was actually on Keith and Shiro's sixth month anniversary that Lance decided to go out of the house and treat himself to the 99 cent store. He just wanted a ton of snacks but didn't want to spend too much on them. His cart full of dollar chocolates, chips galore, sodas large and small, and even stale marshmallows that he was going to consume within the hour.

"You don't really look like one to be able to eat all that?" Lance heard a deep voice slightly make fun of him, and this was the worst time possible to try to make fun of him... Lance turned around ready to fight the man who accused him of something but he stopped. The man was just a huge smile and a thick blush over his face.

"HUNK?!" Lance said loudly as he literally ran towards Hunk, abandoning his cart, and jumping into his arms. Hunk slightly spin Lance around to make the crash a little less of a--well, crash. When Lance jumped down he looked over Hunk, "Holy Crow, Dude!" Lance praised "You've lived up to your name well!"

There Hunk stood, a small patch of stubble forming on his face as if he were asleep for the past two days and he just left his house. Hunk's orange headband that Lance had given him in Elementary school was still tied around his head, as if it were some symbol of hope that Hunk needed to put on him; Hunk's build was almost the same as it's always been, except his arms seemed much larger and his face was more square than round. Hunk's hair was longer and up in a bun on the top of his head, held with a really thick scrunchie.

"It's good to see you too, Lance, you've put on some muscle."

"College was such a bore when I wasn't in classes Shiro would take me to the gym, or I'd just go. But enough about me, why are you in a dollar store? Aren't you supposed to be over in Russia with Shay?"

"Shay and I broke it off years ago, I think it was even before Russia. She didn't think it would be a good idea for me to go over there, and some other excuse she gave (even though they were both really good points). It was hard letting her go, but honestly, being back in the game is fun. What about you? You and Shiro still a thing?"

"Yeah, but he has a new fling now too..."

"Right, he's poly." Hunk said in a thinking tone, "Are you okay with it?"

"I mean, the guy he's dating is a total ass-hat and eat my...butt for all I care. He and Shiro are fine and Shiro comes home...occasionally." Lance shrugged as he turned back to his cart

"Lance," Hunk said pointing a finger at Lance and poking his chest, "Use your words~."

"Hunk, you sound like my father, or worse, you in Middle school. Please--"

"Something is bothering you, I know you don't want to talk about it with Shiro because you are too afraid. We may have been separated for a while but, dude, I can still read you like a James Patterson Novel."

"Shiro's not home... if you want to come over and talk." Lance said in a small voice as he walked to his cart and steered it towards the register

"You are still getting all of that?"

"I need to make a feeding nest. Circle myself with food and then die suffocating in the wrappers. 'Tis the ritual (as you should know) all knowing Sherlock."

Lance invited Hunk over that day, and the next day, and even the next day. Lance felt comfort in having someone by his side talking to him and laughing with him, and with the absence of Shiro, it was so comforting to have a familiar face enjoying movies and eating all the food he buys. Lance ended up feeling sneaky. He hadn't told Shiro yet about having Hunk over on several occasions, and every time Shiro was out that was the time when Lance would invite Hunk over.

 

 

"Dude, that was a terrible ending! BOOO! _The Secret of the Cave_ and they never even enter it until the last ten minutes!" Lance called throwing a kernel of popcorn towards the T.V displaying the credits.

"They played it like it was the Old man the whole time... what a cop-out!" Hunk chimed in laughing at Lance throwing the kernels at the T.V with a tidbit of actual anger.

"What should we watch next?"

"Why don't we just.... talk?" Hunk shrugged his shoulders, "You've had me over for a month, almost every day, and we still haven't talked about Shiro and his new side partner."

"I'm sure I'm the side partner now, but I'm not getting into that! How do I not know that Shiro texted you to check on me and report back to him?"

"That's a Pidge thing, not me, remember?" Hunk laughed "Pidge sent Matt over when you and Shiro were first dating so that she knew you'd never cheat on Shiro, even though Shiro was--is--poly." Hunk shrugged his shoulders, "You know I'm not that good at lying, I could never be on an undercover mission!"

Lance let out a breath "It's a lot to talk about..."

"You don't have to tell me it all tonight, okay? You'd never go to a therapist and tell them your entire life story before you even said "Hello", would you?"

"Hunk, Dud, that's exactly what you do with a therapist..." Lance placed his head in his hands and let out a little yelp

"I wouldn't know, okay? I come from a family of three: Me, Myself, and I. We had some good one-on-one talks," Hunk nudged Lance and laughed as Lance groaned

"You are not helping..."

"Sorry!" Hunk put up his hands in defeat. He looks at his phone and sees the time: 10--on the dot-- pm "I guess I should go--"

"I'm the side hoe..." Lance said grabbing for Hunk.

"What?" Hunk looked to Lance's shaking hand

"I'm the ever-living side hoe... the frigging welcome mat gets more use than I do!"

"TMI (Too Much information)," Hunk slightly cringed at the thought

"HUNK!!" Lance called flailing his arms, "LISTEN! I thought I would be okay with him and Keith, I made him promise that I wouldn't be left in the dust! I haven't even really seen Shiro in a week! He comes home every night, sure, but it's at two in the friggin morning and he sleeps back to me. HUNK BACK TO ME! He normally snakes his arms around and holds me tight, he spoons me as he whispers good night to me, he'll land a soft kiss on the crook of my neck and whisper a phrase from The Princess Bride, or something! He's been doing nothing! It's like...." Lance realized tears were streaming down his face, his hands were even shaking "It's like I don't even know him anymore..."

"Do you still love him?" Hunk asked leaning in a little closer as if to make a move on Lance

"Y-Yeah..." Lance let out a breath as he looked to Hunk's lips, his plump and slightly moist lips.

"Lance," Hunk began as he cupped Lance's face with one hand and leaned his weight on the other "Can I kiss you?"

"What--?" Lance was stopped, He stared at Hunk's face which was closed in on his own. Their lips together, Hunk's lips as soft as Lance had thought they would be, Hunk's lips as big and passionate as Hunk imself was, Hunk's lips.... NOT SHIRO'S! Lance placed his hands on Hunk's chest and separated "H-Hunk..." Lance wheezed out, his face falling crimsion, "I have a boyfriend, that I love!" He tried to sound as scandalized as possible to get Hunk to back away

"And it seems to be working so well in walking you up the wall or down depression/ worst case scenario lane!" Hunk slightly defended "Lance, I don't want to ruin whatever you have with Shiro, sorry. I just... it's not an excuse, but I've had this huge crush on you since, well, forever, and I just kind of acted upon it because of the stuff you were saying.... Sorry--"

"Please leave," Lance asked in a really small voice, one he wish he didn't have

"Text me if you need me," Hunk said, feeling as bad as Lance looked. "Sorry," Hunk added before he left the house.

Lance cheated on his boyfriend, or at least that's where his mind took him. He kissed another man, HE KISSED HUNK! Lance wanted to jump for joy, but he also wanted to wallow in a pit of despair. He kissed a man that was not his man, but it felt so good that he wanted more! He wanted to know what the inside of Hunk's mouth tasted like, whether it was the pizza they just ate or if it was more on the side of the mango smoothie that Hunk had bought. Lance wanted to know what it felt like for his tongue to dance with Hunk's what it felt like to be pinned down and--NOPE NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO N.O.!

> **Lance 10:10 pm** : Come home ASAP.
> 
>  **Shiro 10:12 pm** : Everything k?
> 
>  **Lance 10:15 pm** : We need to talk...

Lance needed to talk to Shiro, like TALK TALK to Shiro. Lance felt like he was in one of those stupid dreams where you are running as fast as you can from the killer but you realize that you are not moving anywhere. he just felt so stuck.

Lance didn't want to talk to Shiro about this, but he knew he had to. He knew he had to tell Shiro he kissed another man, that he wanted more than just a kiss. That he felt abandoned and alone, that he felt Shiro would rather have Keith and if Lance was being honest he wouldn't see why not. Keith may be one of _those_ guys.... but Lance got it. Keith was everything Lance wasn't--and who better to have than Keith?

 

Shiro didn't come back that night. Lance figured it was because Shiro was just so done with him, that Shiro would rather have Keith. But in reality, Shiro was with Keith stressing about the _"We need to talk"_ text he received from Lance. Shiro, in turn, was also stressing.

 

"Lance, I'm home!" Shiro called throughout the house, Deja Vu kicking in as he did so. Lance was sitting on the couch, his eyes puffy from crying, the T.V blasting _Clannad_ and Lance scarfing down chocolate as if he hadn't eaten all day.

"Welcome home..." Lance said in the most unenthusiastic way possible as he didn't even turn to look at Shiro.

"I got your text--"

"Really?" Lance asked right back, not letting Shiro end his sentence "Wouldn't have guessed, you didn't answer. Thought you were busy with ass in your face or with Keith under you moaning up a storm."

"Lance!" Shiro gasped

"I don't care that I'm replaced, just... don't make me think you still care."

"Replaced?" Shiro repeated

"I'm the side hoe," Lance said as if that meant something "Keith's the main man now.

"Lance, what the cheese?!" Shiro rushed over to Lance and held him tight "Talk to me," Shiro said holding onto Lance wanting to hear him talk before he said anything.

"You're not here anymore, Shiro. I feel like I come third: Keith, the welcome mat, and then me. You used to love me when you snuck in, you used to hold me and tell me things about your day even thought you thought I was asleep... but you leave me cold now. You leave me alone," Lance began to cry again and he held onto Shiro's back, "I feel like I'm not needed in your life anymore and I also feel terrible because I kind of cheated on you with someone--"

"WHAT?!"

"Like!!" Lance held tighter "He kissed me after I vented to him about us and he seemed like he understood but then he asked about kissing and I didn't say no... and Shiro, I kind of wanted more. I haven't felt your touch for a WHOLE DAMN week! This in the first time you've held me in your arms! If you wanted to leave me, just please... tell me... don't make me the side hoe... we agreed that I wouldn't be the side hoe--" Shiro quickly kissed Lance, deeply entangling his hand in the back of Lance's hair making sure Lance wouldn't escape from the kiss. Shiro hummed into the kiss and felt his heart break, not because Lance kissed someone else, but that he let Lance get this far down until he felt worthless. He had promised himself for so long that he would never let Lance get this bad, and yet... here they were.

"First of all, I am really sorry you felt so lonely I thought I was able to balance your needs with my and Keiths needs but I guess I got wrapped up in the newness and excitement of my relationship with Keith that I wasn't able to give ou the attention you needed. I think the three of us need to take the time to sit down and discuss our needs and boundaries. But also--excuse my profanity--but who the fuck dared to kiss you?!"


End file.
